Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and method used for an ophthalmic care and the like, a program, and an ophthalmic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An examination of a fundus of an eye is widely performed for the purpose of a diagnosis in early stage of a disease that usually ranks high in adult disease or cause of blindness. A scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO) which uses a principle of a confocal laser microscope is an ophthalmic apparatus that performs a raster scanning on a fundus of an eye with laser light which is measurement light and acquires a two-dimensional image of the fundus of the eye from return light with a high resolution at a high speed. In recent years, an adaptive optics SLO has been developed which includes an adaptive optical system for measuring an aberration of an eye to be inspected in real time with a wavefront sensor and correcting the aberrations of measurement light and return light generated at the eye to be inspected with a wavefront correction device, enabling an acquisition of a two-dimensional image with a high lateral resolution (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543).
With the SLO described above, the image of the eye to be inspected can be obtained by setting a value of a signal acquired by a resonance scanner which is capable of performing high-speed scanning to a value of a pixel corresponding to a position of the scanner at the time when the signal is acquired. A frequency of the resonance scanner changes with time due to a temperature or the like, and therefore does not become constant. As a result, a distortion disadvantageously occurs in the formed image.